Discretely gridding complex fracturing for reservoir and geomechanical simulations is difficult in the case where the fractures cannot be considered orthogonal to the grid orientation. In some circumstances, approximations are possible which remove the need for discretely gridding, and alternatives such as dual porosity models or equivalent wells can be valid. The discrete gridding of fractures is still desirable, for example, for the explicit modeling of the near-fracture flow and stress. Thus, although desirable results have been achieved using conventional techniques, there is room for improvement.